


Guardian Angel

by allfandomnolife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandomnolife/pseuds/allfandomnolife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were tasked to look after Bucky but after you fell for him, you broke some rules. It was time for him to die, and you to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s time for him to die, Y/N.

This was your punishment. You were powerless to stop anything that was going to happen. You couldn’t save him this time, in fact, it was your fault that he was going to die. “Gabriel, please stop this.” Your voice was strained and desperate. You’d been looking after Bucky since he saved Steve from drowning. He was your assignment. “You don’t need to go through with this. Please.”

“The more you please, Y/N, the more painful his death will be. Please carry on.” You were silenced immediately. It was eating you alive, despite having divine power, you were hopeless. You fell in love with him. 

You’d only ever heard stories of angels falling in love with their humans and the punishment was always like this. But you had broken two of the biggest rules. You were petrified of the repercussions that would happen to Bucky.

“You have an hour to be with him. Don’t you dare say that I’m not good to you, Y/N. I’m your friend, yes, but I have to follow the protocol.” Something did not feel right as Gabriel hated you, but you were grateful to see him again. Tears streamed down your face as you transported yourself into Bucky’s room.

“Buck. I’m so sorry.” You want to him and your body shook against his. His cool metal hand was at the small of your back and he kissed the top of your head. You breathed in his cologne and shut your eyes. 

“What’s going on, doll?” His face was worried and guarded. Almost like he was about to fight and murder someone. His concern for you made your heart race. It was that sort of love. The real one.

“I’m so sorry. When I first fell in love you with, I-I-I kept you alive. You were supposed to di-e-e, but I refused to let that happen. I couldn’t have you torn away from me. I was selfish, I’m sorry. And now, they’re going to take you.” You hiccuped out everything that had happened and Bucky lifted you up so you were looking directly into his eyes. 

He kissed you softly and then spoke. “I don’t care what they do to me, doll. As long as you and the baby are safe. Don’t feel guilty. Don’t do that to yourself, it isn’t your fault. How long do I have with you?”

“45 minutes.” You let another set of tears run down your face and he kissed each tear off of your cheek. He put his hand against your mildly protruding stomach and looked at it with sad eyes. “Buck. You’re breaking my heart.”

“Hello, baby. It’s your daddy, I’m sorry that I won’t be able to meet you, or see you grow up. I want to be there, but I can’t. When you’re older, you’ll understand, I promise. Just not yet.” Your heart stopped beating and your lungs constricted. Your son or daughter would grow up without a father because of you. Bucky pulled you down to him and tucked your hair behind your ears. “Y/N, you are the love of my life. I’m close to 100 years old and all of the shit that I have gone through has made meeting you worth it. I would go through all the brainwashing a thousand times as long as you still enter my life. You have made these past few years worth everything. I love you.”

You placed your hand on his cheek and he lifted you up to place you on the bed. He gazed at you for what felt like an eternity, and he spent the time telling you just how perfect you were and how your child would be amazing. 

You have five minutes left before you have to come back up.

Gabriel was in your head and you knew that it was almost time. You told Bucky and everything felt so surreal. It was so unfair and you weren’t prepared for him to leave you.

You both sat up and he outstretched his hand so it was halfway between the pair of you. You tentatively placed yours against his and he laced them together. The cold metal against your hot skin and his other hand was holding your hips. You closed the gap and kissed him. His heart was beating so quickly and your lips were moving in sync until his heart started to slow and his body got limp. He breathed out one last ‘I love you’ until the world stopped.

Bucky died in your arms and that was a worse punishment than simply watching him from afar. You placed a last kiss on his lips and screamed in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Having your heart ripped out is the most painful thing that you will ever feel. The pain doesn’t stay in one area instead, it pulses, the pain radiates from your chest to every nerve in your body. Your blood pools there and if you don’t die from the lack of circulation, you choke. Without the oxygen, your body kills itself, it dies slowly. But at least you don’t feel anything afterwards. 

You had your heart torn out yet the pain never stopped, it never dulled and you hadn’t lived your life properly since that day. You had been without Bucky for a few months now and at first, you simply pretended that he was on a mission, but it gave you hope of him coming back. But that was never going to happen. 

You placed your hand on your protruding stomach. You were close to meeting your child, Bucky’s child, but the constant thought of your child resembling him so much that the pain would never go away. It would destroy you even more, though, if he resembled you because then you would have even less of Bucky.

A sigh left your lips. You were looking down at Earth and you saw Steve, Bucky’s best friend, at his grave again. The man kept apologising for not being there to save him and how everything was his fault. You decided to go there and talk to Steve. It seemed that he suffered just as much as you.

—

“You’re Steve, right?” The super soldier turned to look at you. He had on a baseball cap to hide his face. Undoubtedly because he was Captain America. “Buck told me a lot about you.”

“And you’re Y/N, I’m guessing.” His voice was hoarse from the crying. It was strange for me to know, but I had to watch over Bucky’s grave. I had to protect him still. “He never stopped talking about you. Or how excited he was to be a father-r” 

My breath hitched at the reveal. I thought that Bucky didn’t want people to know about me, but I was wrong. My heart constricted at the thought of Bucky not being there to see our son. “I-I’m sorry. I know this must be hard for you.” Steve apologised and opened his arms for a hug. 

“Thank you. For keeping Bucky from doing anything too stupid. You don’t understand how grateful I am. You are his best friend, his brother. Thank you for making him happy and making him himself.” You had to say something to Steve. He brought Bucky back from everything that happened, he was with him before the war and they took care of each other. “I should be saying sorry, though. It was my fault that he died.”

“What?! I thought you loved him?” Steve’s voice was laced with anger and I had to accept it. I flinched a little and tried to explain myself but I kept being interrupted. “He loved you with all of his heart. He told me that you were the one, that you were perfect for each other.”

“Listen to me! I don’t know if he told you, but I’m an angel. I was assigned to look after him and somewhere along the line, I fell for him. And I fell hard. He was supposed to have died months ago when he was on a mission with you, but I brought him back and they decided to punish me by having him die in my arms.” You couldn’t fight back the tears and your hand went back to stroking your stomach. “They told me that I could spend an hour with him and then they’d bring me back to watch him die. I told him exactly what was going on and I felt so guilty. The worst part was when I felt his heart stop beating.” Your voice was strained and sore. You were so angry and guilty.

Steve looked at your surprised. He too had a look of guilt. He knew exactly which mission you were on about. Bucky’s heart had stopped beating and I used all the strength I had to bring him back. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I honestly had no idea. I’d lost him so many times because of my own actions that when I had the chance to blame someone else, I did.”

You squeezed his hand to show that you understood. You would have done the same if you had the chance. You walked to Bucky’s tombstone and knelt down. It was difficult considering your situation but Steve helped you. “Hey, Buck. We’re having a boy, babe. I am thinking of naming him James, after you.” Tears leisurely rolled down your face and you didn’t bother wiping them away. “Every night and every day I think about what I’d give to bring you back to me. You don’t understand how hard it’s been. How lonely I’ve been.”

Sobs racked over your body and Steve had his arms around you to keep you up. “Come back. Please come back, Buck.” You wailed at his stone and then you screamed up at the other angels. “Please! Bring him back. I need him back. Gabriel, please. I’m sorry. I’ll do anything. Just give me back my husband.”

It started to rain. Thunder and lightening filled the emptiness of the cemetery and the air had changed. It became suffocating and you knew that Gabriel was there. “Y/N.” His voice was soft. “I never thought that I would see you beg and bargain.” He moved towards you and held you close. 

“I’ll do anything, Gabriel.” You looked deep into his eyes and pleaded silently. You tried to read the reaction but you knew that you hurt him once. Badly. it was unfair of you to ask so much from him but you had to try. You were willing to do anything. “Please. I’m sorry for all the hurt I put you through.”

“I was never that mad at you. I was hurt, yes, but you were my best friend, you were practically my little sister. I had to see that you loved him, though.” You looked at him for a further explanation but instead both you and Steve were transported to an unknown wing of Gabe’s house. He guided you both into a room where you saw Bucky. His body was whole and he looked asleep.

“Gabriel. What is this? Is that really Bucky?” Your heart was beating uncontrollably. You started to feel sick to your stomach and Steve wasn’t taking it any better. You knew that he wanted to fight Gabriel and you didn’t blame him. You shook your head at the soldier as you knew just how powerful angels could be and you let out a sigh of relief when he understood your warning.

“I had to make sure that you really did love him before I bring him back. I know it’s been months but I had to be certain.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Bucky slowly woke up. Both you and Steve ran over and when he started to breathe, you both felt more relieved. His eyes opened slowly and you knew that he would be confused.


End file.
